Bad Moon Rising
by Monkey Butt Passion
Summary: AU. Pre-series. A hunt gone bad sees the boys seperated from John and hurt. How will they find each other again when all the evidence leads John to horrible conclusions and the boys are afraid to find thier father? Give it a chance. You won't regret it!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hey there! So... This author's note is going to be a little boring... Normally there will be the two of us in them (since two people actually make up the account)... Right now it's just one of us... So you better not get used to the calm... From now on it'll be alot more hectic up here.**

**This is the first story we have started... We're still working on it and because of that, there will be some distance between updates... We'll try our best to update as often as possible... But we can't make any promises...**

******Disclaimer:**** We do not own anything affiliated with Supernatural... Anything or anyone you don't recognize, however, does belong to us...**

**Hope you like!**

**_~Never make assumptions because you will be an ass and the ump will 'tion' you~_**

_If you can tell us where this quote came from we will send a really big cookie of your choice... Okay... Maybe not... But we will consider you our most knowledgeable reader and hold the utmost respect for you because you remember stuff that will never be of any use to you whatsoever... :)_

_The quotes relavance to the story will become clear the more you read..._

Zack paced the cave worriedly, every now and then checking his watch. Yvette and Luther should have returned home an hour ago. He had told them not to fool around with this hunt. It was too important, their pray more dangerous then what they usually faced.

He glance back at the two young boys lying tied up against the far end of the cave. Thankfully the younger one was still unconscious, slumped against his older brother's shoulder. The brother however had been awake and alert for the past half hour, his green eyes following Zack's route around the cave. The kid's stare was starting to get unnerving.

With a wince Zack turned away, facing instead the open mouth of the cave were Kitty, the youngest of his family, now stood. In her wolf form she wasn't all that impressive, small and gray with paws and ears too big for her body. She looked more like an over sized puppy then a werewolf. When she caught Zack's eye she wagged her tail and entered the cave, changing into a human as she did so.

Before long a young woman in her early twenties with mousey brown hair and eyes stood naked in front of them. Zack couldn't help but look back to see how the kid took it. He smiled when he saw the boy's green eyes widen in surprise and horror and without thinking about it he instantly moved in closer to his brother. Zack turned back to Kitty to see she was also smiling.

Nodding to the boys she threw on some clothes "Guess they didn't realize what we were, huh?"

"No. They were both unconscious when they were brought here."

Kitty licked her lips as she studied them "God, they look delicious, don't they?" She moved forward, hunger plain on her face.

"Kitty," Zack growled. "They're not our usual pray. We need them to get the hunter here."

Kitty pouted "I know but I just want one little bite. I haven't eaten in two days. I won't kill them."

Zack shook his. "No."

"Why not. It's not like we're giving them back to their dad anyway! You said we were going to kill them once he got here. What's it matter if we rough his sons up a little?"

Zack growled again, this time the reverberation from deep in his throat sounding more like a wolf . "You don't know John Winchester like I do. He's extremely protective of his young. I don't mind messing with them a little. In fact, John seeing his kids hurt might work in our favor."

"So why can't I have fun with them now?"

"Because you tend to go a little overboard. And John seeing his kids hurt is one thing. But dead? The man will go ballistic. He won't rest until the whole pack is dead."

Kitty shrugged indifferently. "So what? There are four of us and only one of him. Plus he's human, he won't be a problem."

From behind them the older boy, Dean, snorted. "Yeah, you just keep thinking that bitch." He snapped, speaking up for the first time since his capture. At the sound of his voice his brother, Sam, stirred restlessly against his shoulder, starting to wake up. "Shh. Easy Sammy." He whispered before turning back to the two werewolves.

"My dad and I are so going to kick your asses for this."

"Yeah?" Kitty sneered "How? You're still tied up and your daddy doesn't know where the hell you are."

"Speaking of which," Zack muttered "Where are Yvette and Luther? They should be back by now with word on John's progress."

Kitty shrugged. "I haven't heard from them but that doesn't really mean anything. Luther likes to make sure the scouting part of the job is done right. He's not going to come back until he's sure he knows everything he needs to."

"True. But Yvette is hardly that careful. I'd have thought they'd be back by now."

"Should I go out and look for them?"

"No. I will. The last thing I need is for my entire pack to go missing on me. You stay here and make sure nothing happens to those two."

Kitty nodded, the hunger from earlier already starting to reappear on her face. "Yeah, sure. I can do that."

"And Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"If I come back and find either one of those boys with so much as a scratch you're going to regret it. Understand me?"

Kitty swallowed. She remembered the last time someone in the pack had dared to disrespect Zack. The old second in command, Bryson, hadn't liked the way Zack hunted, tortured and killed the pack's pray. One day Zack decided he wanted to hunt something a little more fun; he wanted human meat. Bryson hadn't liked the idea and tried to talk Zack out of it. By the time Zach was finished with Bryson the older wolf was a mangled twisted corpse left to rot in the forest. Since then, no one in the pack disobeyed their alpha.

"Yeah, no problem, Zack. They'll be perfectly safe with me."

Zack nodded and without a word stripped right in front of them before changing into a big, reddish brown wolf and running off.

Inside the cave both Kitty and Dean were silent for a few seconds. "Well," Dean started "That was certainly more of Zack then I ever wanted to see."

Kitty rolled her eyes and snarled at the young hunter. "It would be best for you and your brother if the two of you just sat back there quietly and didn't bug me too much."

"Or you'll do what exactly? You heard the man; he said not to hurt either of us. And it seemed to me Zackie wouldn't take too kindly to his orders being disobeyed."

Kitty sighed "I don't need to put up with this. I'll be just outside so don't even think about trying to escape." She hit Dean with one last hard glare before turning around and leaving the cave.

"Wow, not exactly the most social people I've ever meant." Dean muttered. Dean's eyes wandered over the cave searching for a way out other than the obvious front entrance. But no such luck. The cave was solid and from where Dean sat there wasn't a way out. Dean sighed and slumped back.

"Dean?" A soft voice asked. Dean glanced down at his younger brother and saw Sam's blue green eyes blinking sluggishly up and him.

Dean smiled widely, more than a little relieved that his brother was finally awake. "Hey Sammy. How ya doin' kiddo?"

"Dean? Where are we?" The seventeen year old looked around them confused and still mostly out of it.

"Don't you remember?"

Sam frowned thoughtfully, trying to think back. All he could remember was going to sleep in their motel room while Dean and Dad discussed the hunt Dad was on at the moment. After a moment, he shook his head and looked up at his brother. "No. Not really. Just that Dad was hunting a werewolf."

"Yeah, try four werewolves there, bro."

Sam's eyes widened "Really?"

"Yep, and surprisingly they're not the friendliest people I ever met."

"Well what do you expect. They're werewolves, Dean."

Dean grinned again. "True but I think the young one has a thing for me. Called me delicious."

Sam rolled his eyes, fighting a smile as he gently pushed away from Dean to lean against the wall. "Somehow, I don't think that was what she had in mind."

"Believe what you want Sammy but I'm telling you. Five minutes alone with her and we'd be walking out of here no problem."

"Yeah whatever, I didn't know werewolves traveled in packs." Sam muttered changing the subject to one more pressing then his brother's supposed chance of getting with a werewolf.

Dean shrugged, not all concerned with the surprise. This wasn't the first time patterns and actions of monsters didn't fit the legend. "Didn't think they could change at will either but, hey, they did that to."

"They did? Huh, wonder what else they can do?"

Dean grinned and Sam got the feeling he was thinking about the female werewolf again. Frustrated with his brother's gutter mind, Sam elbowed him as well as he could with his hands tied behind his back.

"Ouch!"

"That didn't hurt! Now focus, we kind of have a problem here. Dad is out there with not one but four werewolves and we still don't know why they kidnapped us or…"

"Oh right, I think I know why they took us." Dean interrupted, his voice sounding like it was no big deal. Sam's eyes jumped to his brother's face, mouth opened to lecture but then he realized that Dean was worried. His brother always acted like things were no big deal when in reality they were. And if Dean was worried then things were bad.

"What is it?"

Dean hesitated but then nodded "We're bait."

"For dad?"

At Dean's nod Sam slumped back against the wall and closed his eyes. Things were bad, real bad and Sam just wanted to get the hell out of this crap hole cave. His head was still pounding from the apparent hit he had received and after getting safely home the thing he wanted most was sleep.

"Hey hey hey! Sammy wake up! Come on little brother. Stay awake!" Sam opened his eyes to see Dean leaning forward so he could see his face. Sam frowned a little at the concerned expression on Dean' face.

"Why?"

"Dude, you got hit on the head!"

"Yeah like a few hours ago, I think if I was going to slip into a coma it would have already happened."

"Shut-up. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"You just told me to shut-up."

"Sam! Fingers now!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Your hands are tied behind your back."

"Alright fine, bitch, what's your name?"

"Dean…"

"That's my name."

Sam sighed. "Sam."

"Sam what."

"Really?"

Dean raised his eyebrows apparently not amused by his younger brother's antics. "Sam."

"Fine, Winchester. Sam Winchester."

"Alright last question. How old are you?"

"Seven."

"Don't make me beat you."

"Well that's how you're treating me." Sam sighed again "Seventeen. I'm seventeen. Happy now?"

Dean didn't answer, just sat back against the wall content for now that his little brother wasn't going to pass out on him any time soon. Sam might act annoyed but the bickering had helped him wake up a little more and Dean could already tell that his eyes were brighter than they had been.

Sam meanwhile did what Dean had a little while ago. He searched the cave with his eyes trying to find a way out. Like Dean, he came up with nothing that could be used as another exit. He did however notice a sharp rock lying on the other side of Dean. He elbowed his brother gently and nodded over at the rock. Dean glanced over and grinned.

"Well how the hell did I miss that?"

"You were focusing too much on that girl werewolf and not enough on getting out of here?" Sam guessed.

"Shut-up." Dean said in a good natured voice. He was already scooting over toward the rock. Grunting and cursing, Dean struggled to get his hands around the rock and saw through the rope. Sam kept one eye on the cave entrance and one on his brother. Dean caught his eye and winked at him. Sam grinned and rolled his eyes.

From outside the cave came the sound of someone speaking in a loud angry voice. Sam and Dean shared a surprised, worried look before turning back to the entrance. Two seconds later, Zack came storming into the cave his face stormy. Kitty and a tall bald man Dean hadn't seen yet followed.

Without thinking about it Dean slid back over so that Sam was between him and the back wall. For a split second Dean thought Zack was going to attack them but the older man turned at the last moment to face his two lackeys who cowarded in front of them.

Kitty actually had tears in her eyes. The man faced Zack head on but there was fear in his eyes and Dean thought he looked like he was about to run the first chance he got.

"How did it happen?" Zack hissed. The man hesitated "Luther! What the hell happened out there? All the two of you were supposed to do was make it clear that he met us here at midnight if he wanted his boys. How did that become a huge fight?"

Luther shrugged helplessly and dropped his head. "I don't know! He wasn't happy to hear that his son's were taken by a pack of wolves…"

"Oh really? I thought he would be thrilled!"

"He demanded they be brought back then or he'd come after the whole pack. Yvette laughed and said something along the lines of how much she would enjoy the taste of his boys, especially the youngest…"

Zack groaned. That was the last thing she should have said to John Winchester. From behind Dean, Sam gulped slightly hoping this meant his dad killed her. Yvette did not sound like someone he wanted to meet. Dean pushed back a little so his back was pressed against Sam's knees, silently offering support.

"So what," Zack hissed "She jokes around and the son of a bitch just decides to shoot her?" Zack went back to pacing, muttering under his breath the whole time. "Should have known not to stick around when John showed up. Bastard always caused trouble…" Zack stopped in front of Sam and Dean. He studied both of them with narrowed eyes before suddenly grinning. "Luther untie the youngest." He demanded stepping back.

"Wait, what!" Dean demanded pushing closer to Sam. "Hey, keep the hell away from him!" Dean snapped trying to keep himself between Sam and the werewolf.

Luther pushed him hard to one side so he could reach down and roughly pull Sam to his feet. Once up, he was slammed against the wall and Luther quickly cut him loose before letting go.

Dean struggled harder against his restraints, trying to get to his brother. "You touch him and I swear to God…"

Zack ignored him, grinning as he stepped forward. Sam stumbled back from the man, stopping when he hit the back of the cave. Panicked, Sam tried to dart past him. But Zack saw him move and quickly caught him, throwing him roughly against the jagged cave wall.

Seeing his brother fall, Dean started twisting his wrists, trying desperately to get his hands free. It didn't matter that he was going to rub his wrists raw. He just had to get loose.

Both boys watched as the man before them became a large black wolf.

"Shit, Sammy, move!" Dean snapped struggling harder against his bonds. The ropes broke just as Zack crouched and leapt at Sam. Jumping to his feet, Dean tried to grab his brother but something small and muscular collided with his side and slammed him into the wall. He looked to his right and found himself looking at the small brown wolf he knew was Kitty.

Not sure exactly how to fight a wolf, especially with no silver, the hunter lashed out with his foot, kicking at the canine before him. He let a satisfied smirk fall onto his lips when he heard Kitty yelp. With a final spin kick to the side of her elongated head, Dean managed to knock Kitty out and her limp body fell to the cave floor.

Dean turned, expecting to find Luther, the Mr. Clean wannabe, but found that the large man was nowhere to be found. He quickly turned toward Sam and Zack and visibly paled at the sight of blood surrounding his little brother.

"Sammy!"

He charged at the large black wolf that currently had teeth and claws in his baby brother's stomach. He ignored the snarling and the weight of those disturbing ember eyes as he tackled one hundred pounds of fur to the ground. Zack was quick to get back on all fours, but Dean wasn't far behind him.

He had no clue what he was doing. Every shove, punch and kick was fueled by the rush of adrenaline and the desperate need to save Sam. But he was quickly running out steam. And both man and wolf knew it.

Every time Dean would get Zack away from him, the wolf would come back stronger. Somehow, Dean was managing not to get too badly injured. But, when he let Sam's groans distract him, that string of luck ended.

He hissed when he finally felt claws dig into his leg. The sudden warmth that spread across his leg and the familiar trickle of blood caused him to look down at his injured thigh and calf.

And that was the only opening that Zack needed. He backed up a few feet and lunged, teeth clamping around the muscle of Dean's shoulder.

The young man's agonizing scream filled the small confines of the rock room as he and the wolf tumbled to the ground.

Desperate to get the mutt's snout out of his body, away from his bone, Dean reached out with both hands. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but his fervor to find it was doubled, tripled, when he felt a puddle of warm, sticky blood too far away to be his own.

His hand finally collided with something sharp, multiple tingles shooting through his palm, and he found that his hand was in the middle of a pile of jagged gravel. Grabbing a handful of the deadly pebbles, Dean shoved them into the wolves face. He instantly felt Zack's jaw loosen around his shoulder when the debris invaded his firelight eyes.

Taking the chance he'd been given, Dean heaved Zack off of him with all the strength he had left, finding comfort in the loud yowl that the wolf let out.

After the two had gotten off of their backs, they silently tended to their wounds, too shocked to do anything else.

"Zack!" Luther came bounding back into the cave, stopping a few feet from his leader. "We've got to get out of here." His voice lowered, fear evident in his tone. "We've got company."

Dean saw Zack's eyes widen, before he fought to his feet and tore out of the cave, Luther right on his haunches.

He looked at the door of the cave, dumbfounded. Why the hell had they just taken off like that.

"Dea… n."

His baby brother's strangled voice brought him back to his senses. Ignoring the fire in his shoulder that was burning away at muscle and flesh, Dean scrambled over to his brother's side.

Sam was ashen, a stark contrast to the dark substance surrounding his torso. Dean didn't even want to think about what that bastard's teeth had done to his brother's insides.

And when he heard footsteps outside, he knew that he didn't have the time to. All he could do was get Sam out. Dean didn't know why the wolves had left, but he couldn't take the chance that they had come back.

Grabbing Sam as gently as he could, Dean started making his way toward the only hole in the cave wall. The footsteps were only a couple of yards away but he knew that there was enough foliage to cover them.

* * *

**Author's Note: All right guys... That was it for Chapter One... Hope you liked it... Please review and tell us what you think...**

**In parting, we have two warnings for you... #1: It may be a while before we update again... We're telling you that up front... We'll make sure to update ASAP... #2: From now on both of us will be in the author's notes... So next time you read out story... Be prepared for a little insanity!**

**Until next time...**

**Monkey Butt Passion**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Supernatural Passion: Hi... How are ya'll?**_

**_kingofrock1973: yea, it's our second chapter!_**

**_SP: YAY! We posted it... There's just a couple thngs you should know..._**

**_k1973:we don't own any of the familiar characters from the show. unfortuantly we do own Zack._**

**_SP: Yuck! We also don't own Green River, Washington... We're not even sure that's where Deacon lives... But in this story it is :)_**

**_k1973:yeah, i wanted to check but..._**

**_SP: Whatever... She's blowing this way out of proportion... Anyway... Hope you enjoy this chapter..._**

* * *

Deacon walked quickly through the woods wanting to get into position as soon as possible. The ex-marine turned cop might not be a hunter but he was good to have in a tough situation. That coupled with the fact that Deacon knew these woods better than anyone was the only reason his old friend John Winchester was letting him help out. They needed to find the boys and the fastest way to do that was to enlist his help.

_Besides_, Deacon thought as he reached a tree he could easily watch the cave from. _It was my fault the brats are in trouble in the first place._

Deacon had settled in Green River, Washington shortly after retiring from the marines with John. It wasn't long before he was tired of the retired life and really needed some action. So with very little thought he went into the police academy and joined the force. Seventeen years later he was the head of police and to his surprise he loved every minute of it.

Unfortunately a couple of months ago people in his town started turning up dead in the woods. Each victim had been torn to shreds and partly eaten. Most of his men thought they were dealing with a rogue bear; it was unlikely but not unheard of for one or two bears to be hanging around. Deacon disagreed; something wasn't right about these attacks. He knew enough about the supernatural to know this was out of his league. It was time to call in some help.

John arrived with his two boys three day later claiming it was a Wendigo. Whatever the hell that was. He had assured Deacon that it would be gone before the end of the week and he could go back to doing his normal small town sheriff routine.

"Gone by the end of the week my ass." Deacon muttered as he dragged himself up into the tree. It had taken two weeks and two more victims for John to admit that maybe they weren't dealing with a Wendigo. Deacon still had no idea what the hell that thing was.

It was John's youngest, Sammy, that suggested a werewolf was behind the attacks. At first John had disagreed, the lunar cycle wasn't right. But then a tenth victim was found…getting chewed on…by a giant wolf. There weren't any wolfs in this area.

"All right," John had said looking rather sheepish," Maybe it is a werewolf after all."

Deacon had just groaned and walked off. This was not turning out as he wanted.

It was two days later that the boys were taken. John had left them alone in the motel room while he and a friend he had called went out to check the town records. Both Deacon and Caleb, the friend, had told John that maybe Sam and Dean should go with them. Both sensed that something was off about this hunt and wanted to keep an eye on the kids. But John was in a 'we -need -to -finish -this -hunt -as -soon -as -possible' mood and since he and Sam were fighting again he felt that would be easier to do without his boys.

The three men returned that night to an empty trashed room with no sign as to where either boy could be. A frantic search through the near-by woods revealed nothing. It wasn't until this afternoon that they were approached by two strangers. A woman about five years John and Deacon's junior and a large bald man about Caleb's age. It was then that they found out it wasn't just one wolf they were dealing with. It was at least three.

Of course John had to lose his temper and shot the female full of silver. She had barely hit the ground before the other one changed and ran off into the woods. It was hopeless to try and follow. But they did know which direction he had gone in. And Deacon had known of a cave in that direction not far from town. Leaving the dead female lying in a puddle of blood, the five had headed off in what was hopefully the right direction.

Now, just half an hour later, Deacon and Caleb were scouting out the cave. John was following along behind ready to rush in if this was where the werewolves were staying. Deacon shifted in his tree. Something had moved near the entrance of the cave.

"Got ya." He whispered watching as three full grown wolves ran from the mouth of the cave and into the surrounding woods. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out the walkie talkie he and his men used when they split up. Both John and Caleb each had another set making talking easier and faster.

"Johnny, we got them." He said. He turned his attention back to the Cave as he waited for John to answer.

"How many?" John's gruff slightly worried voice came out of the walkie talkie.

"Three. No sign of your boys though. They seemed like they were in a rush though, left the cave quickly."

"Damn it, they probably sensed us coming. Alright, catch up with Caleb and meet me down the path. Pastor Jim and Bobby called and should be here any minute. We'll check the cave then."

"You don't want to right now?"

John hesitated. Deacon knew he was more worried about his sons than he was letting on. He knew enough about John to know that every instinct was screaming to get his ass in that cave right now.

"No," He said finally. "There hasn't been any sign that the boys are hurt. And there might be more than those three wolves; no point in getting hurt ourselves. We wait thirty minutes if they aren't here by then we'll go on in."

"Ok." Deacon turned to climb back down the tree. He was so focused on what he was doing that he missed the two human forms limp out of the cave. With one last hop he landed on the ground and ran off in the other direction.

Dean gasped out in pain as he tripped for the third time and landed hard on his wounded leg. He managed to keep his grip on Sam but jostled his shoulder in the process and for a moment the world spun around him and his vision started going black. Taking a few deep breaths, Dean waited for the pain to fade once again before slowly raising to his feet. Pulling his brother up higher on his shoulder, he once again started making his way through the woods.

Hiking through the thick undergrowth was difficult on a normal day's basis. It was almost impossible to do now with his hurt calf and an unconscious little brother hanging off of him. Not to mention the fact that both were bleeding and Dean was worried that if Sam didn't get help soon, he was going to lose him.

"Hang on Sammy." Dean panted struggling to put one foot in front of another. He blinked rapidly as his world spun again and nausea threatened him. A few more steps and his leg gave out on him. Hitting the ground hard Dean lost his grip on Sam and everything really did go black for a couple of seconds.

"Dammit." He gasped, sitting forward and laying his head on the ground. The nausea was getting worse and it was all he could do not to throw up. Something was seriously wrong he could tell. Yes he was hurt bad but still, the burning sensation in his shoulder didn't feel right. And he knew that he shouldn't feel this sick even with his wounds, his leg wasn't really all that bad.

"De'n."

His little brother's strangled voice had Dean up and crawling toward him faster then he thought possible under the circumstances. Reaching Sam's side Dean was disappointed to see his eyes were closed once again. With a shaking hand he gently pushed Sam's sweaty bangs off his face.

"Hey, Sammy you in there? Come on buddy time to wake up."

Sam tossed his head back and forth. With a groan he struggled to open his eyes.

"That's it kiddo. Come on wake up."

Slowly, Sam's cloudy eyes opened and he blinked up at Dean. "Dean?"

"Yep, the one and only." Dean smiled down at him concerned with how hot his brother was.

Sam stared at him confused for a moment before he remembered what happened. To Dean's surprise Sam let out a scared gasp and tried to wiggle free from Dean's hands.

"Whoa, easy Sam! Calm down! You're going to hurt yourself more." Dean grunted holding his brother down with a hand on each shoulder. Ignoring Sam's moan of protest Dean lifted his shirt to get a look at his chest. And at once felt the urge to throw up again.

"Oh God." It was bad. Really, really bad. Sam's chest was one big mass of wounds. From his left collar bone down to his right hip was covered in blood. It was a miracle none of his organs were falling out at the moment. Dean swallowed to stunned to do anything right then. It was Sam moving that got his attention again.

"Stay still!" Dean snapped. He figured Sam was freaked and not aware of what he was doing. Dean really couldn't blame him. Turns out Sam was worried about something else.

"Dean,"

"I know, I know. Just stay calm." Dean muttered in a voice anything but calm.

"Dean." Sam was staring up at him with those damn puppy eyes and Dean was starting to lose it. They were out in the middle of nowhere with no help. He was hurting. And Sam…

Sam was fading way to damn fast.

Dean rubbed a hand down his face not sure what to do. Glancing frantically around for an idea Dean wasn't paying any attention to Sam for a second. It was Sam's next words that brought it back.

"Dean you…you got to kill me." Sam whispered.

Dean spun his head around so fast he thought he got whiplash. "Huh? What the hell Sam!"

"He, it, bit me. Not safe."

Dean literally felt his world crash around him. He had been so focused on getting them out of that cave that he somehow forgotten that they both had been bitten. Stupid. As if on cue his shoulder flared up again, the burning now turning into a strange freezing sensation. Like his wound was turning to ice.

Beneath him Sam stared up with wide frightened eyes. And Dean thought they were screwed before. "Alright calm down Sam. No one is dying. Got it?"

"But…"

"No buts. I got it covered ok?"

Sam weakly shook his head. "Don want a hurt you…dangerous."

Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes. Obviously Sam didn't know that he had been bitten as well. Not that this was the time to worry about it. Talking had tired Sam out and he quickly slid into unconsciousness again, leaving a very worried older brother alone to try and stop the blood.

Dean slowly and painfully slipped out of his jacket hissing as it pulled at his wound. With it off, he gently laid it against Sam's chest hoping to stop the kid from shaking. He was so busy he almost missed the soft sounds of footsteps heading their way.

Spinning around Dean tried to jump to his feet. Once again dizziness assaulted him. He had just enough time to think 'Oh Shit' before everything went black and he fell to the ground.

* * *

_**SP: So that was it...**_

**_k1973:i hope you guys liked it_**

**_SP: Don't forget to review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! Writing Rebel (I changed my name from Supernatural Passion) here. Kingofrock1973 says hi from afar on her college campus. **

**We're sorry for the delay in update. But we did warn you. Hehe. Anyway. Here's chapter three. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Miles from the cave and Zack still would not slow down. He could feel Kitty and Luther fall slowly further back but he refused to stop and wait. They knew the rules, keep up or be left behind. He wanted as far away from John Winchester as he could get. The man was dangerous, especially when pissed.

Finally he reluctantly slowed to a stop. Kitty and Luther stumbled up next to him panting hard. Ignoring them, Zack paced back and forth still in wolf form. Winchester had killed Yvette today. Something that could not be forgiven, they had been mates after all. Still he regretted killing the boys so soon.

The original plan had been to put John in his place. Show him that he wasn't as good as he thought. That someone could come in and take what he cared most about and there wasn't anything John could do about it. Now, without those two it would be harder taking John done. The man was going to be out for blood. And Zack knew from experience it was best to stay out of John's way when he was like that.

John had never been so relieved to see Bobby or Pastor Jim in his life. They showed up fifteen minutes after he had talked to Deacon. Now with two more hunters ready in case of trouble, the group had split up and made their way to the cave.

Pastor Jim went right so he would come up behind the cave. Deacon and Caleb went with him. Leaving Bobby and John to follow the path up to the mouth of the cave. John went first trying to ignore Bobby's glare directed at the back of his head.

The older hunter had not been happy to hear the boys were missing. As far as he was concerned Sam and Dean were his boys. John might be their legal father but to Bobby he was nothing more than a very close baby sitter, and a bad one at that. Two seconds after hearing what had happened and Bobby was in full on hunter mode.

"I'm sure they're fine." John tried uncertainly. The silence was starting to get to him.

Bobby grunted. "They damn well better be Winchester. I told you not to take them on this hunt."

And just like that civil conversation died. Oh well. John could see the cave up ahead anyway. Coming to a stop he waited for Bobby to come up next to him. Bobby did but he remained silent letting John get a hold of himself. Something the father was grateful for. This was it; his boys were probably in that cave. He needed to keep his head, but damn it all it wasn't easy. His whole life was less than ten feet away and he needed to get to them, now.

Bobby coughed softly pulling John from his thoughts. "Come on idgit. Let's go get your boys."

John nodded and grinned. He didn't worry about any danger as he stepped into the clearing. From somewhere in the foliage he could feel the other's following his movements with their eyes and guns. Anything that came out of that cave would be in the sights of three very pissed very dangerous hunters. Bobby followed behind tense and ready for anything. His handgun up and ready pointing over John's right shoulder.

He only hesitated for an instant at the cave mouth. Sending up a quick prayer to Mary to keep their kid safe, John stepped inside. His own weapon came up sweeping the ten foot room quickly. No wolves, good. No sign of the boys either, not so good.

Except, Oh God. "BOBBY!" Not good. Not good. _Not good! Not good!_

"John! What's…Oh Jesus." Bobby's voice trailed off. He stared in shock at the unmistakable dark stain on the cave floor. Someone had been hurt and from the look of it, it was bad. A thump caused him to jump bringing him back to his senses.

"John!"

John had fallen against the cave wall, face pale. He was also staring at the floor muttering something Bobby couldn't make out. Moving closer Bobby realized his friend was shivering. _Ok not good._ Bobby grabbed John's arm and shook it roughly.

"John? John? Johnny! Knock it off!"

"Huh?" John came back with a start. Wide eyes stared at Bobby as if asking what was going on. "Bobby?"

"John go outside." Bobby tried keeping his voice patient. Grabbing an arm he tried to pull John away from the wall. To his surprise he was met with resistance. "John."

"No."

Bobby held back his frustration. He knew his friend was going into shock. Seeing that much blood and knowing it could be your kid's would do that to anybody. But this wasn't helping Sam and Dean. Right now they had to be their first priority. There wasn't time for John to have a mental break down. So Bobby did what he did bet. He yelled at John.

Grabbing the man's shoulder he spun him around to face him. "Listen John, this isn't helping your boys. So pull your shit together and start acting like you know what you're doing." Bobby gave him a hard shake to keep his attention from wandering to the floor.

"Bobby…"

"Shut-up. One if not both your boys are hurt. If we are going to help them then I need to see what went on here. I can't do that if you're freaking out and going into shock. So I want you back outside now. I'll handle this."

For a second, John almost argued. They were his kids. Not Bobby's. The man had no right to interfere. One last glare however, and John was stumbling to the cave mouth.

Outside, he almost ran head first into Caleb. The younger hunter just managed to grab John before he fell back on his butt. "Whoa John! What happened?" he asked face full of worry. He had heard John screaming for Bobby shortly after entering the cave. Coming to a quick decision he had ran from his hide out to see what was going on.

John just shook his head. Pushing away from Caleb, he sank to the ground. Caleb frowned as he watched the usually tough hunter wrap his arms around his knees and huddle against the rock face.

"What's wrong?"

Deacon and Pastor Jim hurried toward them both, worried. Pastor Jim looking into the cave for any sign that the boys were okay. Deacon stared at John.

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything. Jim?"

Pastor Jim sighed suddenly scared this night might not turn out as he had hoped. God let him be wrong but from the look of things at least one of John's sons must be in trouble. "You two go in and help Bobby. I'll stay out here with John."

Caleb and Deacon shared a look. Neither one of them really wanted to see what was in that cave. Anything that could bring John Winchester to his knees was not something they wanted to deal with. But they owned it to the man. And more than that they owned it to those two boys to see what was in that cave. So with one last hesitation thy turned and walked in.

Jim waited until he and John where alone before kneeling next John. Pushing all concern for the boys to the back of his mind for the moment, he focused on the father. Right now John was his responsibility, he was confident that Bobby would take care of Sam and Dean.

Slowly he put a hand on John's shoulder, hoping for a reaction. John just curled tighter into himself.

"John, what did you see?"

John gritted his teeth. He didn't want to admit what he had seen. There had been too much blood. Saying it out loud would just make it true. His boys were not dead. After all there hadn't been a…

"There was no body."

"What?"

Suddenly John grinned and grabbed Jim's arm. "Jim there wasn't a body!"

"John what…"

Ignoring his friend, John stumbled to his knees, frantically searching the ground. There was still chance. If he could find the boys then maybe he could save them. But first he would have to find the trail.

There! Hardly noticeable in the growing darkness was a small drop of reddish brown blood. Moving slowly John crawled along, sharp eyes picking up more and more drops. From the looks of things, two people had been here, both hurt. But both still alive. That was all that John needed right now.

"Bobby!" Jim called realizing what this meant. "John found a trail!"

The other three came rushing out. Caleb and Deacon much paler now then when they went in.

"Where?"

"Over here." John said. "There's not as much blood as I thought there would be. Looks like someone was trying to drag something while hurt though."

Bobby came up and stared down at where the trail entered the trees. "My bet, one of your boys is hurt pretty bad Johnny. The other one must of dragged him off once the wolves ran away."

John bit his lip. It was already getting dark, meaning the trail was going to be hard to find. To make it worse the weather had been cool the last few weeks. In the wet forest night time could be downright cold. They needed to find the boys soon.

"Bobby, they're not going to last long out here. We need to find them."

Bobby sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Deacon, run back into town. Get some help out here."

Deacon nodded. Without another word he turned and ran back the way they had come.

"Cal, I want you to stay here. Wait for Deacon and make sure those wolves don't come back. John, Jim we're going to go find those boys.

The three hunters were silent as they tried to push their way through the trees. Every now and then one would let out a small curse when he tripped over an unseen root. The woods where now completely dark, the only source of light a small pocket flashlight Jim had thought to bring along.

John led the way, determined to find his boys. The only thing keeping him from running was the fact that without the light he wouldn't be able to see the trail. Frustrated, he was forced to walk at a slow measured pace, thoughts of his sons bloody and dead torturing him the entire time.

Jim stayed a pace or to behind him. Sensing his friend's anger, the priest wisely kept his mouth shut. The only words spoken were when John missed something and almost lost the trail. Like his friend, Jim was anxious to get where they were going. When this was all over, Jim was going to make sure John stopped bringing his sons on hunts. Or at least eased up on them a little.

Bobby brought up the rear. He would at random moments stop and check to make sure that no one was coming along behind them. He couldn't wait to get the boys back to his house so they could heal. Despite the evidence, he refused to believe the boys were dead. Dean wouldn't let anything happen to Sam, and Sam wasn't somebody to just give up. No they were alive.

Up a head John came to a sudden stop.

"John?" Bobby called softly. "What's going on?"

His friend didn't answer. Frowning, he tried to step around Jim to see what was going on. A hand on his arm stopped him. Turning around Bobby stared at Jim, silently asking why he had stopped him from going forward.

"The trail stopped."

"And the boys?"

Jim hesitated. Bobby noticed that his eyes seemed overly bright. "Just stay here. Give John some time."

"Jim what did he find?" Bobby hissed, not believing that this was happening.

Jim looked away. He swallowed. "Bobby, they…. I don't think… blood… there's blood on the ground. And there's a lot."

"Okay. Okay. But there's no body?"

A loud bang interrupted Jim's answer. Spinning around, Jim and Bobby were surprised to see John on his knees, panting hard. A few feet away his gun lay on the ground underneath a tree. Three feet away a piece of another tree had been blown away when the gun had gone off.

"Dammit John! What the hell where you thinking?" Bobby snapped. Rushing forward, he and Jim dropped down next to him. John didn't look at them, keeping his attention on the ground, his eyes dry but red-rimmed.

Bobby followed his sight and had to suddenly focus on not throwing up. Beneath them the ground was covered in blood. More then what was in the cave.

"Oh God." Jim whispered covering his mouth with his hand.

Next to them John laughed. "What's wrong pastor? The blood too much for you?" Standing up, John stumbled away from them. Bobby followed, turning and standing in one smooth motion. Putting a hand on Jim's shoulder, he held the other one up in a calming gesture.

"John calm down."

"Calm down? My boys are dead and you want me to calm down?" John laughed again, his voice bordering on hysteria. He still wasn't crying but his eyes were wide and wild.

"Okay, you're right. Just listen to Bobby. This isn't helping your boys." Jim begged.

"This isn't helping them? What the hell am I suppose to do to help them Pastor? Their dead! Mary's dead! My whole family is gone! And you and this old good for nothing mechanic are telling me that I need to calm down!"

John's voice rose with each word until he was almost screaming at them. He couldn't believe this. After Mary he swore nothing was going to get the rest of his family. But now, everything he had left was gone. His breath got faster and he couldn't even see Jim and Bobby in front of him anymore.

His boys. Tough, loyal, protective Dean. Always there when his dad and little brother needed him. One of the best damn hunters John had ever seen. But there was more to Dean then just the hunter. There were times when John swore Dean was a mini Mary. The same blonde hair and green eyes. The same sense of humor, the same mischievous nature.

And then there was Sammy. Mary's baby. Dean might have taken after his mother but Sam was all John. Strong and stubborn, his boy never knew when to back down. But for all of that, Sam was probably one of the sweetest kids John had ever known. He was always willing to help someone and he would do anything for his older brother.

How was he going to do this? He couldn't lose his children. Anything but that, he could take anything but that. John's vision blurred and his legs gave way and he fell toward the ground.

Bobby swore and jumped forward. He barely caught his friend in time but somehow he managed. With Jim's help he lowered John to the floor. Catching the priest's eye the two stared in shock at what remained of the strong man.

Kitty and Luther were curled up together catching up on some sleep. Both were still in wolf form. Zack though had long sense turned back into a human. His senses weren't as sharp but it was easier to think as a human.

He had spent the last hour trying to come up with a new plan. Suddenly a smell caught his attention. At first it made Zack angry. But then he smiled.

"Well I haven't run into one of those in awhile." Maybe he could safe this situation after all. This was far from over.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** So. What did you guys think? Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Writing Rebel: Um... Hi... *Hides behind chair* How are ya'll?**

_**kingofrock1973: uh...so...it's been awhile...oops...but hey, it's a new chapter so yay! you guys can't be to mad right? and WR cowering behind that chair is rather amusing...**_

**WR: What? They could be mad and try to like... Throw stuff at us. Or shoot us. I need protection!**

_**kingofrock1973: i need a new mind partner...ok so anyway, this chapter is really short cause we're lazy and unorganized and apparently cowards so yeah**_

**WR: I am not a coward! I would just like to live to finish this story. *turns to reader* She's such an ass. Ugh. I'm the one who needs a new "mind partner". But whatever. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. But it is important! **

His shoulder stung, his body ached, sparks of fire searing through his veins. He could hear his blood pumping in time with the pulse thundering in his neck. His mouth was dry and he could taste acid in the back of his throat.

After opening his watery eyes once, he slammed them shut immediately, rubbing furiously at them, ignoring the dizzying pain in his shoulder, trying to get rid of the blurry liquid clouding his vision. He tried again, blinking quickly, and found that he was finally able to open them completely. The first thing he saw was the moon, a sliver of gray in the inky night sky.

His eyes widened as he realized how dark it had gotten, how late it must be. Turning his head, Dean looked in all directions and found that he was in the same clearing he had been in hours ago.

"Shit."

Putting his weight on his elbows, he started to sit up when he heard a groan beside him. Looking over he saw Sam in a heap next to the trunk of a very large tree.

He crawled over to Sam in a hurry of limbs and flying twigs.

"Sammy." He tapped his brother's cheek. "Sammy, man, I need you to wake up." Another tap. "C'mon, Sam, we need to get out of here."

After trying to no avail for nearly five minutes, Dean gave up. Sam was out and obviously staying that way.

Breathing through the excruciating fire consuming his body, he mentally prepared himself to once again drag his baby brother through the dense forest. As he stood, he was so focused on ignoring the pain in his limbs that he didn't realize his shoulder didn't rip and burn the way it had a few hours ago.

Dean made quick work of gathering Sam, who he now realized had grown quite a few inches, into his arms. Looking down, to collect whatever extra strength he could, he saw the red stained earth beneath them.

"Oh, God, Sammy."

He knew he should look away before he purged his already empty stomach of its minuscule contents, but for some reason he couldn't.

That was Sammy's blood covering the forest floor.

Things were bad.

They had both been injured, had a pack of werewolves and God knows what else after them, and all of his little brother's blood was on the ground. Sammy was dying.

And Dean had absolutely no clue what to do.

All he knew was that he wanted his father.

_Why haven't you found us yet, Dad? _he thought. _We need you. _He looked at his pale, sweat slick brother. _Sammy needs you._

The sound of footsteps and moving underbrush brought Dean back to the task at hand. Escaping.

"C'mon, Sammy," he whispered to the unconscious form laying in his arms. "Let's get out of here."

**_K1973: alright first off i would like to say im not an ass! :P second i hope you like the chapter. _**

**WR: Please let us know what you think! We'll try to update soon. 'Cause we are working on this story. Really!**

_**k1973:yes, slowly...but we are working on it. again sorry about the long wait the next one should be up soon**_

**WR: If work doesn't get in the way that is. But we'll try our hardest. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
